L'avenir devant nous
by Dark Sasu
Summary: Et si Kyuubi était en fait une femelle, quelle aurait été la conséquence pour Naruto et Sasuke?


Titre : l'avenir devant nous

Auteur : Dark Sasu

Couple : Narusasu

Personnages : alors malheureusement ils ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ce cher petit Nowaki

Histoire : je prends en compte certains détails du manga donc il risque d'y avoir spoil mais je mixe un peu le tout à ma sauce ^^ : Naruto est parti après sa victoire contre Pein et que Danzo soit devenu Hokage

Voilou bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce village. De là où il était, Naruto Uzumaki, jeune homme de maintenant 22 ans, observait l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître. Un endroit qu'il avait quitté pendant un moment. Mais il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de penser à ce village, surtout à certains de ces villageois à qui, il espérait, il avait manqué un peu. Il avait bien sûr changé pendant ces 5 années ses cheveux autrefois court lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos mais il les nattait pour plus de facilité pendant ces voyages. Seules quelques mèches encadrés son visage plus carré qu'avant, plus mâture mais qui avait malgré tout gardé une certaine rondeur, surtout au niveau de ses pommettes. Ses yeux bleus étaient cerclés de mauve, petit souvenir de sa fusion avec Kyuubi. Il n'y avait pas que ça que le démon avait changé en lui d'ailleurs: sa musculature ainsi que sa taille plus grande lui valait une silhouette tout en finesse, un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Mais malgré ses changements physiques, c'était surtout son caractère qui avait changé. La preuve en était qu'il était en ce moment-même en train de redouter la rencontre avec les villageois, avec ses amis. Ses traits s'étaient soudain durcis en se rappelant son départ mais une petite main s'agrippant à son pantalon le fit revenir de ses sombres pensées. Il détourna son regard pour fixer la petite silhouette à côté de lui. Son fils. _Leur_ fils. Ce dernier le regardait curieusement avec les mêmes yeux qu'il avait eus : des yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été sans la moindre trace d'ombre. En fait, c'était tout ce que son fils avait de lui, si on ne parlait pas du caractère jovial et curieux de l'enfant. Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau et sa peau, malgré ses journées au soleil, avait toujours cette blancheur. Avec un sourire, Naruto s'accroupit à côté de son fils pour lui parler :

- Qu'y a-t-il Nowa ?

- Tu faisais une drôle de tête…

- Ah je suis désolé !

Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et le prit dans ses bras pour lui montrer le village.

- Tu vois ? C'est là-bas que nous allons

- C'est ton village à toi papa ?

- Oui, c'est de là que je viens

- Pourquoi y a des visages sur la montagne ?

Naruto porta son regard sur les visages de pierre qui n'avait pas bougé durant ces années. Il était même plutôt surpris qu'aucun autre visage n'y soit désormais. Avec un sourie nostalgique, il répondit à son fils :

- Hé bien, dans ce village, il y a un chef et ce chef c'est l'Hokage. Tu te souviens, c'est comme Gaara.

- Ah oui ! Mais Gaara il a pas de visage sur la montagne !

- Oui tu as raison, on devrait lui dire la prochaine fois qu'on le voit !

- Vi ! Et alors, tous les Hokages sont sur la montagne ?

- Oui… ils surveillent et protègent le village de là haut.

- Waaaaaaaaaah

Le petit bout regarda les visages des étoiles plein les yeux et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez mon grand, on y va

Nowaki hocha vivement la tête et se laissa porter par son papa. C'était bien mieux de se laisser porter ainsi dans ses bras réconfortants. Il passa ses petits bras autour du cou de son père et ne lâcha pas les visages de pierre durant tout le reste du voyage. Il avait hâte de voir l'Hokage !

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la muraille, Naruto eut l'impression qu'il n'était jamais parti. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, même pas les deux gardes de l'entrée qui le regardèrent marcher calmement vers la tour de l'Hokage. Aucun des deux ne bougea de son siège. Après tout, il avait été attendu toutes ces années. Autant ne pas gâcher la surprise. Ils se firent un sourire entendu avant de reprendre leur partie de cartes. Pendant ce temps, notre duo continuait tranquillement sa route à travers le village. Bien sûr certaines échoppes avaient fermé, d'autres s'étaient ouvertes, mais le village restait le même. Il avait même soupiré de soulagement en passant devant Ichikaru. Il pourrait enfin manger ses ramens préférées. Et dire que son fils n'aimait pas plus que cela les ramens. Ca l'avait toujours scandalisé. Il jeta un instant un coup d'œil à ce dernier : il avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait un peu partout, même si ses yeux revenaient toujours vers les visages de pierre. Il est vrai qu'à part Suna, il n'avait pas vraiment habité de grande ville. Au contraire, Naruto les avait toujours soigneusement évitées. Ils finirent par arriver devant la tour de l'Hokage. Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à entrer. Ils ne croisèrent bizarrement personne mais en approchant du bureau de l'Hokage, ils purent parfaitement entendre la voix d'une femme qui avait l'air très énervée. Naruto sentit son fils se tendre à cette voix, mais d'une main apaisante, il lui caressa les cheveux :

- Allez mon grand, on fonce dans la gueule du lion !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il entra dans le bureau sans frapper. De toute façon, il avait senti les différents chakras dans la pièce, les reconnaissant tous sans difficulté. Etonnement, les jurons s'étouffèrent d'eux-mêmes dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte. Tous les individus présents s'observèrent un moment en chien de faïence. Nowaki trouvait cela très bizarre mais il ne dit rien. Il en profitait lui aussi pour fixer les gens qui avaient soudainement pâli. Juste devant eux, il y avait trois personnes : un homme avec des cheveux gris et un masque sur le visage, une femme avec des cheveux roses et de grands yeux verts et puis il y avait cet homme. Nowaki le regarda plus attentivement que les deux autres : son teint était aussi pâle que le sien et même leurs cheveux se ressemblaient. Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu et bizarrement sans le connaître, il se mit à aimer cet homme. Et puis, il y avait aussi une dame assise derrière un bureau. C'était sûrement elle qui avait crié. Son visage rappela au petit garçon celui de la montagne. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, longs, attachés en deux queues et ses yeux noisette dévisageaient son père tandis qu'une veine battait sur son front. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. Et puis, alors que Nowa pensait qu'elle allait encore crier, elle se leva de son siège, contourna son bureau lentement et serra très fort son père dans ses bras et lui aussi par la même occasion. Et puis, la femme le prit dans ses bras, le posa doucement par terre et sous ses yeux ébahi, frappa son père de toutes forces.

- Papa !

Il courut à l'autre bout du couloir pour voir si son père alors bien. Le mur derrière lui l'avait à peine amorti.

- Je vais bien, t'inquiète pas

- Mais…

Et puis, se retournant sur la femme qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se mit à crier de toutes ses forces :

- Ca va pas non de frapper mon papa ! Il vous a rien fait ! C'est pas gentil !

- Nowa…

- Et puis de toute façon mon papa il est bien plus fort que vous et…

- Nowa

- S'il le voulait il vous mettrait KO en une seconde, peut être moins !

- Nowa ! C'est bon, elle a compris je crois.

Le petit écouta son père et se remit à côté de lui en rougissant alors que Naruto se relevait. Déjà la blessure qu'il avait à la lèvre n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir ce qui n'échappa à personne dans la pièce. D'une voix qu'elle espérait froide, Tsunadae se décida à questionner Naruto tout en retournant s'asseoir. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à l'engueuler correctement.

- Alors, tu vas peut être nous expliquer pourquoi tu es parti sans un mot ?

- Bonjour. Merci je vais bien et toi ?

- Cesse avec ces politesses. Tu n'as jamais été poli alors réponds à ma question !

- En fait Baasan, je préférai qu'on en parle une autre fois. La route a été longue…

Comme son père était en train de discuter avec la vieille dame qui semblait avoir énormément de question à lui poser, Nowaki avait reporté son attention sur le monsieur aux cheveux noirs qui semblaient faire tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Ni lui ni son père d'ailleurs. Il allait tenter une approche lorsqu'un machin rose apparut devant lui.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Sakura et toi ?

Essayant tant bien que mal d'échapper à ses tentacules, Nowa la contourna non sans mal pour atterrir devant l'homme qui posa enfin son regard noir sur lui. Avec toute la science que lui avait enseignée son papa, l'enfant fit un énorme sourire à l'autre. Bizarrement il n'eut aucun geste en retour alors il se décida pour une autre tactique en voyant que la chose rose tentait une nouvelle approche :

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Nowaki ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

- …

Toujours aucune réaction. De plus en plus étrange. Personne ne lui avait jamais résisté avant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse essayer autre chose, il se retrouva dans les bras de la fille aux cheveux roses qui le serra trop fort contre elle. Il essaya de se débattre mais elle le serra de plus belle. Lançant un regard suppliant à sa cible, il vit avec soulagement cette dernière amorcer un pas dans sa direction.

- Tu devrais le lâcher Sakura

Ah l'homme savait donc parler.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il adore être dans mes bras, n'est-ce pas Nowaki ?

- Non ! Lâchez-moi !

Tendant de toutes ses petites forces ses bras vers l'homme, il vit celui-ci pousser un faible soupir avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le petit se colla à son sauveur en lançant un regard noir à l'autre bonbon rose. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur elle et se mit à parler à son homme aux cheveux noirs :

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- …

- Allez ! Réponds-moi !

- …

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait eu le temps de discuter avec Tsunadae. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tout dit. En fait, il avait su éviter presque toutes ses questions et il n'en était pas peu fier. Mais pas pour longtemps, il devait revenir le lendemain pour lui faire un rapport plus détaillé. Il savait bien qu'il devrait passer par là mais il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. En entendant son fils user la patience de quelqu'un, il sortit de ses pensées et tomba sur le tableau que formaient Sasuke et Nowaki. N'importe qui verrait à quel point ils se ressemblent mais pour le moment, personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir.

- Nowa, tu veux arrêter de l'ennuyer ?

- Mais il veut pas me dire son nom !

- Tu n'as qu'à lui en donner un

- Naruto ! Sasuke n'est pas un animal !

Nowaki sourit diaboliquement. Après tout ce n'était pas Sasuke qui avait répondu à sa question, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était vrai. En plus son papa avait dit qu'il pouvait lui donner un autre nom. Réfléchissant intensément, Nowaki observa son porteur avant de le pointer du doigt et de dire bien fort :

- Puisque tu veux pas me dire comment tu t'appelles, je vais t'appeler Kurokami ( = cheveux noirs) !

Et là s'en fut trop pour Naruto qui éclata de rire devant l'expression perplexe de Sasuke et celle victorieuse de son fils. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour s'en remettre, le temps pour Sasuke de reposer le petit et d'aller bouder plus loin (enfin bien sûr en langage Uchihanien, il ne boudait pas : il marquait son mécontentement) ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire de Naruto. Bien sûr, aucun des trois autres personnes ne fit un geste ou un mot : Sasuke n'appréciait jamais qu'on se moque de lui.

- Haaa haaaa… tu es un chef pour trouver les noms !

Le petit continua de sourire, très fier de lui.

- Naruto…

- Oui Baasan ?

- On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Je pense qu'on va aller s'installer, qu'en penses-tu Nowa ?

- Vi… et puis j'ai faim moi !

- Moi aussi figue-toi ! Je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de te faire goûter les ramens de chez Ichiraku !

Le petit lui répondit d'une moue dégoûtée qui étonna les autres avant d'aller dans les bras de son père qui sans plus de cérémonie commença à partir de la pièce.

- Naruto…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

- Bah euh nan… je crois pas

- Tu n'aurais pas besoin des clefs de ton appartement par hasard ?

- Ah ça ! Non, il y a une petite maison qui n'attend que moi dans un coin tranquille. Je crois qu'on va aller s'installer là-bas.

Bien sûr à part Tsunadae, personne ne comprit de quoi il parlait. Mais le regard qui lui avait lancé à la fin de sa phrase convainquit l'Hokage de ne rien dire pour le moment. Elle pourrait lui poser toutes ses questions demain. En sortant, Naruto rata la légère tension qui avait habité le corps de Sasuke en parlant de son ancien appartement.

Ca y est ! Il avait enfin mangé des ramens ! Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus trouvé une échoppe et des années qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi succulents. Bien sûr Nowaki ne les trouva pas si différents de ceux des autres villages mais son père était intraitable sur ce sujet, alors il préféra se taire. A la place, pendant que Naruto était en train d'engloutir son 8è bol de ses ramens préférés sous l'œil bien veillant du chef, Nowaki cherchait désespérément après Kurokami. Il avait cette impression depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le bureau que cet homme était important. Et le fait que son père évite complètement le sujet ne le trompait pas du tout. Mais il eut beau regarder partout, aucun signe de lui. Par contre, d'autres personnes s'invitèrent à leur table : apparemment c'étaient des amis de son père mais il n'y prêta pas du tout attention, même quand on parla de lui.

- Bon Nowa on y va

- Où ça ?

- A la maison

Son père lui souriait toujours. Nowaki trouvait ça vraiment rassurant sauf quand son père faisait un sourire comme ce dernier venait de lui faire : un sourire faux qui n'atteignait jamais ses yeux. A part lui, personne n'y avait prêté attention. Ils leur firent de grands signes avant de repartir dans le village. La route se passa sans embrouille. Nowa remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre du village pour arriver dans un quartier très calme. Il aimait bien cet endroit. Sa main fermement accrochée à celle de son père, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une jolie maison à deux étages. L'endroit semblait avoir été déjà habité, d'ailleurs il devait encore être entretenu de temps en temps. L'endroit était spacieux et lumineux. Le petit garçon courut dans toute la maison avant de monter à l'étage, de redescendre aussi vite pour aller dans le jardin tandis que Naruto était resté bloqué près de la table de la cuisine. Là, une photo représentait une famille heureuse : une jolie femme rousse au sourire rayonnant tenant son gros ventre, tandis que l'homme blond l'entourait de ses bras protecteur.

- Papa ?

- Mmh ?

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne bouges pas…

- Si tout va bien… je me disais juste que j'étais rentré chez moi.

- Je vais avoir ma chambre à moi ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Yatta ! Elle est trop jolie cette maison

* Toc toc *

- Déjà de la visite ?

- Je vais ouvrir !

Mais Nowaki n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller ouvrir puisque la porte s'ouvrir d'elle-même sur Sakura. Dès qu'il la vit, Nowa fit tout de suite demi-tour pour aller se réfugier près de son père qui le regarda faire amuser.

- Sakura ! Il y a un problème ?

- Sasuke n'est pas là ?

- Euh non… on ne l'a pas vu depuis qu'on a quitté le bureau de la vieille. Pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien… je le cherchais c'est tout…

- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- En fait oui… je peux te parler franchement ?

- Euh oui bien sûr… Nowa tu veux aller faire un tour dans le jardin ?

- Vi…

Attendant juste une minute, le temps d'être sûr d'être seuls et Sakura déballa toute son histoire à Naruto qui l'écouta presque attentivement :

- Bon voilà, je ne sais pas si tu sais mais Sasuke est revenu à Konoha après que tu sois parti… D'ailleurs tu ne m'as toujours rien dit mais bon je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Mais voilà, Sasuke est revenu mais quand il a vu que tu n'étais pas là, il avait l'air très surpris et après avec Kakashi, on s'est mis à te chercher mais on avait d'autres missions aussi à faire et bon voilà depuis un mois, Sasuke et moi, on s'est rapproché et comment dire… enfin on allait bientôt conclure et… mais depuis que tu es revenu, il a complètement disparu, je ne sais pas où il est… bien sûr c'est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait mais je m'inquiète quand même… je ne voudrais pas que ton arrivée ne le perturbe et qu'il ne reparte…

Elle parlait tellement vite que Naruto avait eu du mal à suivre mais quand elle fit une légère pause pendant sa tirade, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas ou presque qu'il revienne… elle était avec Sasuke. Cette pensée lui fit plus mal que le reste mais il fit semblant de rien en l'écoutant continuer sur le départ de Saï quelques mois plus tôt pour une autre équipe. Au bout de dix minutes, elle finit quand même par s'arrêter :

- Bon et bien voilà je crois que c'est tout… Merci de m'avoir écouté ! N'hésite pas à me dire si Sasuke passe, je dois absolument lui parler. Salut !

Un gros soupir plus tard et il entendait les pas de son fils derrière lui qui se rapprochait.

- Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter les conversations des grands Nowaki

- Je sais… mais je ne l'aime pas du tout !

Un sourire plus tard et Naruto partit jouer avec son fils pour finir la journée. Demain serait bien plus épuisant et il n'en avait que trop conscience.

Le lendemain, il arriva presque à l'heure devant l'Hokage. Elle le regardait depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes dans les yeux sans que celui-ci ne flanche et puis elle commença à lui poser ses milliers de questions en commençant bien sûr par la plus chiante :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- On est obligé de commencer par là ?

- Je vais par ordre chronologique. Tu veux que je comprenne quand même !

- Bon… ben je suis parti après avoir battu Pein et sauvé plus ou moins tout le village, alors que ce dit village semblait commencer à m'aimer parce que ton abruti de remplaçant voulait m'enfermer quelque part à l'extérieur du village pour que ce genre d'incident n'arrive plus. Ca te va ?

- Il va me falloir plus de détails.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comment tu as su qu'on voulait t'enfermer ?

- Parce que j'ai surpris la conversation qu'il avait avec les deux autres vieillards séniles

- Sois un peu plus respectueux des conseillers veux-tu ?

- Ouais ouais… d'ailleurs comment t'as fait pour récupérer ton poste ?

- C'est trop long à expliquer… disons que lorsque Sasuke Uchiha est revenu au village, il n'est pas venu les mains vides. Nous avons pu enfin juger Danzo pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis et son visage a été rayé de la montagne

- Je comprends pourquoi il n'a pas été emprisonné… il a été accueilli comme un héros je suppose.

- Plus ou moins mais ce n'est pas le but de notre réunion. Tu en parleras avec lui une autre fois. Tu es tout de suite parti ? Tu n'as pas essayé de plaider ta cause ?

- Ma cause ? En fait non… j'ai vu là une occasion que j'ai saisie

- Je ne comprends pas

- Tu sais qui j'ai vu lorsque j'ai perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi en me battant contre Pein ?

- Non ?

- J'ai vu le 4è Hokage… je vois à ta tête que tu te doutes ce que j'ai découvert à ce moment-là. Je me suis dit que puisque tu étais hors course, je n'avais personne pour m'aider dans le système pour découvrir qui étaient mes parents. Je me doutais bien qu'on ne m'avait rien dit pour une raison particulière alors je suis parti

- Mais comment aurais-tu trouvé des indices sur ta famille ailleurs qu'à Konoha ?

- J'ai… discuté avec Kyuubi. Nous sommes tombés sur un accord et nous avons fusionné. Ne gâche pas ta salive sur cette question, je ne dirai rien de plus. Kyuubi a été d'une grande aide, non seulement pour répondre à certaines de mes questions mais aussi parce que je n'avais plus de limite ou presque… je peux utiliser son chakra comme je le veux.

- Alors c'est toi qui as détruit presque tout l'Akatsuki ?

- Oui… le reste je pense que c'est Konoha ou d'autres villages qui s'en sont chargés…

- Tu ne diras rien de plus pas vrai ?

- Non

- Et Nowaki ?

- Il n'y a rien que tu doives savoir sur lui. C'est mon fils. C'est tout.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Il a 5ans

- Tu l'as eu cette année-là ? Tu t'en ais toujours occupé ?

- Toujours, depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Où est-il ?

- Chez nous avec un clone.

- Bien… je vois que tu ne répondras pas à plus de questions…

- Puis-je t'en poser une ?

- Oui vas-y

- Suis-je toujours un ninja de Konoha

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Je suis toujours un genin

- Oui c'est vrai… hé bien que dirais-tu de nous faire une démonstration cette après midi ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans le stade bien sûr, je veux du spectacle !

Nowaki ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'immense stade dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Son père était revenu deux heures plutôt chez eux l'air maussade mais il n'avait rien dit. Alors Nowaki lui avait fait un grand sourire et il lui avait montré le dessin qu'il lui avait fait : leur maison. Ca avait semblé redonner un peu de courage à son père mais en entrant dans le stade, son air froid revint au galop. Son fils l'avait tout de suite senti sans le regarder mais encore une fois il ne dit rien.

- Naruto ! Dépêche-toi on t'attend !

- J'arrive.

Il déposa son fils par terre, lui fit un bisou dans les cheveux et descendit les marches pour installer Nowaki plus bas.

- Voilà mon grand, tu restes là. Ca ne sera pas très long normalement. D'accord ?

- Vi ! Tu vas tous les battre papa !

Il le regarda partir sur le terrain. Il y avait déjà d'autres personnes présentes mais Nowaki sentit qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec ceux-là. Du coup, il porta son attention autour de lui et avec joie, il aperçut Kurokami un peu plus loin. Il se leva en vitesse et s'assit à côté de Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Bonjour !

- Hn

- Tu vas voir papa il va tous les battre sans problème !

Pour seule réponse, il eut droit à un léger levé de sourcil

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux qu'on fasse un pari ?

- Ton père te laisse faire des paris ?

- Il a dit que je pouvais si c'était pas avec de l'argent !

- C'est bien son genre oui…

- Tu connais bien papa ?

Sasuke se tendit tout de suite face à cette question

- Je crois que je le connaissais bien autrefois… maintenant, je ne sais plus trop qui il est

- Tu sais, ça lui a fait de la peine quand la fille avec les cheveux rose est venue à la maison pour dire qu'elle te cherchait parce qu'elle avait peur que tu repartes à cause de papa… j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi mais je sais que papa ça lui a fait mal au cœur…

L'Uchiha détourna son regard du combat pour les porter sur l'enfant. Il savait très bien qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto et son fils lui ressemblait beaucoup. Surtout quand il souriait. Il avait lui aussi remarqué que les sourires de son ancien équipier n'étaient plus aussi éblouissants que ceux d'avant. Avant quoi ? Avant qu'il ne parte chez Orochimaru probablement. Un bruit lui fit soudain tourner la tête vers le combat : tous les opposants de Naruto étaient à terre et ce dernier ne semblait même pas essoufflé. Mais ça ne l'étonna guère.

- Sasuke !

- Hn ?

- Je crois qu'on en apprendrait plus sur les nouvelles capacités de Naruto si vous vous battiez ensembles.

- J'arrive

Il se leva sans faire attention au regard paniqué de Nowaki. Son père allait se battre avec Kurokami. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se faire mal… ce n'était qu'un entraînement après tout. Convaincu par ses mots, il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il pouvait et regarda Sasuke se poster devant son père. Ils s'observèrent un moment et puis les premiers coups partirent. Ils esquivaient pour attaquer un autre point et ils allaient tellement vite que Nowa avait du mal à suivre. Il savait que ce n'était que du Taijutsu et que le combat pouvait devenir bien plus dangereux alors il ne dit rien et continua de suivre les déplacements d'airs qu'ils créaient. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits dans le stade que le bruit de leurs coups. Et puis Nowaki reconnut une des attaques de son père : une attaque basée sur le type vent. Mais l'autre l'évita et enchaîna avec une attaque de feu que Naruto para sans problème pour contre-attaquer avec le même élément. L'Uchiha sembla surpris par ce retour de feu. Son père en profita pour recommencer avec du Taijutsu mais au bon d'un long moment d'échanges, Nowa sentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Il ne voyait pas les yeux de son père mais il semblait encore plus tendu que d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'est que quand il vit son père composer les signes de sa sphère de chakra mauve qu'il se leva de son siège. Voyant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas et que Sasuke faisait crier du chakra entre ses mains, il courut vers les deux adversaires. Personne ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'il franchit les barrières de sécurité. Il courrait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. Il avait peur. Les anciens équipiers venaient de s'élancer l'un vers l'autre, le bras tendu vers leur cible.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaa !

Naruto sembla se réveiller au son de la voix de son fils. Il vit Sasuke face à lui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et puis comme dans un rêve, il vit Nowaki entre eux, ses yeux rougeoyants. Il était trop près, il n'arriverait pas à s'arrêter. La boule de chakra s'évapora tout comme le chidori de Sasuke mais ils avaient pris tellement d'élan que Naruto tomba sur son fils et l'Uchiha tomba sur lui. Ils entendirent les autres bouger autour d'eux mais ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, trop occuper à regarder l'enfant à côté d'eux qui les foudroyait de son regard rouge, de son sharingan. Et puis avant que les autres ne soient trop près, ses yeux redevinrent noirs tandis que des larmes pointaient le bout de leur nez et que des sanglots l'empêchaient de parler correctement :

- Pour… pourquoi vous… vous avez fait çaaaaa ?

- Nowa ?

- Vous… vous vouliez vous… vous faire mal !

Sasuke se releva encore sous le choc. Naruto prit son fils dans ses bras pour le calmer, lui murmurant qu'il était désolé.

- Naruto ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Disons que Nowaki n'a pas apprécié que je me batte avec Kurokami…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse voir comment aller ce dernier, il s'aperçut qu'il avait disparu.

Nowaki avait fini par se calmer dans les bras de son père et ils étaient tous les deux rentrés. Tsunadae avait été convaincue par les nouvelles capacités de Naruto même si elle était certaine qu'il était loin d'avoir montré tout son potentiel. Mais en voyant l'état de son fils, elle les avait laissé partir. Elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais si c'était important, alors le gamin lui en parlerait. Elle lui faisait assez confiance pour ça.

Naruto avait mis son fils dans son lit. Il s'était endormi s'avoir trop pleuré. Il avait du avoir très peur, son père s'en voulait. Et à cause de ça, Nowa avait déclenché son sharingan. Ca faisait quelques mois qu'il l'avait et il ne le contrôlait pas très bien. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient revenus à Konoha. Seul Sasuke pouvait lui enseigner comment contrôler ses pupilles. Mais il avait pensé attendre un peu avant d'en parler à l'Uchiha. Maintenant il redoutait plus que tout la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir. Comment pourrait-il réagir ? Il ne savait même pas comment lui expliquer la situation calmement. Et puis, alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, il senti _son_ chakra à travers la porte.

* Toc toc *

- Bon hé bien Naruto quand il faut y aller ! Un peu de courage !

Il se plaça face à la porte, respira un bon coup et ouvrit. Bien sûr, Sasuke était pareil à lui-même, quoiqu'il ait l'air encore de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude. Ca faisait une chance en moins d'arriver à se parler sans finir par hurler. Naruto le laissa passer et le suivit dans le salon où ils s'assirent face à face. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans parler. Bizarrement c'est Sasuke qui ouvrit le premier la bouche :

- Tu peux m'expliquer

- J'allais le faire de toute façon… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer

- Tu pourrais peut être commencé par me dire d'où vient ce gosse ?

- Ce gosse comme tu l'appelles est ce que j'ai dit qu'il est : il est mon fils

- Avec un sharingan ? Je suis le dernier Uchiha !

- Ca je le sais parfaitement ! Attends un peu avant de t'énerver.

- Hn

- Bon je… je suppose que tu te souviens de la nuit que nous avons passée ensemble ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Pourtant c'est simple, écou…

- Je sais ce que tu as fait !

- Allons bon…

- Tu as je ne sais comment garder mon sperme et tu as engrossé une femme avec !

- ÉCOUTE-MOI NOM DE DIEU ! je t'ai dit que Nowaki était MON fils ! Aucune femme ne l'a jamais touché

- Alors comment as-tu fait ? C'est bien mon fils il me semble

- Je vais aller droit au but : oui c'est ton fils et oui c'est le mien aussi. Nowaki est notre fils !

- Il ne semble pas pourtant avoir vu quoique ce soit de féminin chez toi…

- Je… il se trouve que Kyuubi contrairement à une légende urbaine est une femelle… et quand nous… quand nous avons couché il y a 5ans ensemble, il se trouve que je venais de fusionner avec elle.

- Tu veux dire que tu as été enceint ?

- Oui… au début, je n'avais rien remarqué de bizarre mais j'étais souvent malade, je n'arrêtais pas de vomir et au bout de quelques mois, j'ai commencé à grossir… et Kyuubi m'a expliqué qu'il y avait une chance pour que je sois enceint alors je suis parti à Suna… et là Gaara a fait venir les meilleurs médecins pour savoir ce que j'avais… trois mois plus tard, ils ont du faire une césarienne et Nowa est né.

- Tu… tu savais que je ne voulais pas d'enfant… pourquoi tu es revenu ?

- Tu as du remarquer que mon… notre fils a déjà son sharingan… je pensais enfin je sais que je ne suis pas capable de lui enseigner quoique ce soit là-dessus et…

- Et tu croyais que j'allais lui apprendre sans rien dire ?

- J'allais t'en parler… je voulais juste attendre un peu et voir la réaction des villageois face à mon retour. Après tout, c'est ton fils aussi.

- Il le sait ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit

- Mais ?

- Il semble beaucoup t'apprécier…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Naruto n'osait pas regarder quelle était la réaction de Sasuke. Quand à ce dernier, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir cela et maintenant que devait-il faire ?

- Ecoute Sasuke, je sais que… que Sakura et toi vous vous êtes rapprochés alors si tu ne veux pas que je dise à Nowa que tu es son père, je ne lui dirai rien. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, même pas à Gaara…

- Je… j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Je comprends

Sasuke commença à se diriger vers la porte sans adresser un regard de plus à Naruto. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir mais il ne voulait pas avoir de réactions trop émotives face à lui. Il préférait aller se cacher encore un peu avant de dire à Naruto qu'il ne ferait pas parti de cette famille. C'était encore la meilleure chose à faire. Malheureusement rien ne se passe jamais comme Sasuke le voulait et ce malheur se fit connaître de lui par une petite voix :

- Kurokami ? Pourquoi tu fais pleurer papa ?

- Hn ?

En se retournant, il fut obligé de constater que le petit avait raison : des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues de Naruto.

Et le voilà, obliger de rester chez son ancien équipier à cause d'un môme. Il soupira intérieurement. Il ne comprenait rien : pourquoi donc Naruto s'est-t-il mis à pleurer ainsi sans raison apparente ? Il avait encore raté quelque chose. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il s'était assis en face de Naruto sur lequel s'était installé Nowa, personne n'avait parlé. Pas le moindre mot. Pas que d'habitude, il n'aimait pas le silence. Mais ici, l'atmosphère était pesante. Ca devait sûrement venir des yeux noirs qui le foudroyaient juste devant lui. N'en pouvant plus, il décida de passer à l'action et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il fut obligé de commencer la conversation :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tu demandes pardon à papa !

- Nowa, il n'a rien fait de mal

- Mais il t'a fait pleurer ! Donc il t'a fait mal ! Donc il doit demander pardon

- Mais si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me faire pardonner ?

- Bah euh… dis papa pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Ce n'est rien Nowa. Tu peux partir Sasuke, je suis désolé d'avoir craqué devant toi.

- Je ne partirai pas. Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleurais.

- Ca ne te regarde pas

- Je crois bien que si…

- Je…

Sasuke était tellement concentré sur ce qu'allait dire Naruto qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix de Sakura qui appelait ce dernier. Il lui sembla à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait jamais autant voulu qu'elle disparaisse et vu le regard de son fils, il pensait la même chose.

- Naruto !

- Oui Sakura ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Sas… Oh Sasuke tu étais là ! Je te cherchais justement

- Hn…

- Bon on y va ? J'ai préparé à manger, tu vas voir tu vas te régaler !

- Je ne mange pas chez toi Sakura

- Pourquoi ? Tu… oh vous parliez entre mec ! Suis-je bête ! Tu n'ennuies pas Sasuke au moins Naruto ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas parler pourtant et tu dois être encore en train de le chercher comme tout à l'heure sur le terrain. Heureusement que ton fils s'est interposé sinon tu aurais été à l'hôpital malgré ton démon…

- Sakura…

- C'est vrai que Sasuke a toujours été le plus fort de vous deux… même quand tu perdais complètement le contrôle… j'espère que tu as réglé ce problème d'ailleurs…

- Sakura

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien partir s'il te plait

- Pourquoi donc ? Je ne partirai pas sans toi je te l'ai déjà dit

- Et je t'ai répété depuis, je ne sais combien de fois que tu ne m'intéressais pas.

Nowaki sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Dis Kurokami

- Nani ?

- Tu l'aimes pas Sakura ?

- Non… nous sommes amis

- Mais enfin Sasuke, arrête de

- Sakura c'est toi qui va arrêter… je t'ai laissé dire ce que tu voulais mais maintenant les choses ont changé alors arrête

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?!

- Je…

Il lança un regard à Naruto en passant par son fils. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait ça avec Naruto ainsi… il avait eu envie de lui… mais tout ça est si loin. Et puis, que pensait-il de toute façon ? Il devait en parler ensemble et pas avec Sakura dans ses pattes. Alors il lui répondit le plus simplement possible :

- Naruto est revenu.

Sakura partit en claquant la porte sans un mot de plus. Elle avait compris. Elle avait toujours deviné ce que Naruto ressentait pour Sasuke toutes ses années à le chercher. Il avait fait bien plus qu'un ami ordinaire. Et quand Sasuke était enfin revenu, il avait était tellement déçu d'apprendre que Naruto n'était pas là que tout le monde s'en était rendu compte. Oui elle avait toujours su… elle avait espéré se tromper. Apparemment non. Cachant ses larmes, elle partit dans les rues du village sans se retourner.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, le silence était revenu. Mais Nowaki ne le laissa pas durer :

- Pourquoi vous ne vous dites pas la vérité ?

- Parce que dire la vérité a des conséquences Nowa…

- Fais-le pour moi papa

Naruto soupira... il n'avait jamais pu refuser quoique ce soit à son fils. De toute façon, vu la situation, il ne pouvait rien arriver de pire. Au contraire, peut être aurait-il enfin des réponses.

- Très bien… autant en finir de toute façon. Je pleurai parce que j'en ai assez de fuir… il y a 5ans, quand je suis tombé sur toi et ton équipe par hasard, je me suis dit que j'allais enfin trouver quelqu'un à qui je pourrai m'accrocher. Je ne voulais plus te lâcher. Bien sûr au début, j'ai fait semblant de rien. Je suis juste resté près de toi… mon excuse c'était que tu allais forcément me conduire à des membres de l'Akatsuki… mais quand le groupe a été complètement disloqué, je n'avais plus de raison pour rester près de toi. Mais… ton comportement a changé… tu t'es éloigné de tes équipiers et… enfin il y a eu cette nuit-là. Je sais pas trop pourquoi tu as laissé notre relation aller jusque là mais moi j'en étais heureux… mais le matin, quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là. Tu étais parti une fois de plus… tu avais même laissé tes équipiers derrière toi…

- Je sais… je pensais que tu allais rentrer à Konoha puisque l'Akatsuki n'était plus là.

- J'avais d'autres choses à faire… et j'ai eu quelques soucis

- J'étais juste parti régler les derniers détails pour mon frère… je voulais récupérer son corps et aussi des informations pour Konoha. Pour qu'on me laisse rentrer librement…

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, ils fixèrent chacun un point dans le vide, analysant les faits qui leur avaient manqué toutes ces années.

- Vous êtes bêtes…

- Nowa !

- Désolé papa mais même si je comprends pas tout, je sais quand même que vous pensiez être à deux… et puis j'ai bien compris que Kurokami était mon deuxième papa… On se ressemble quand même beaucoup... sauf que tu souris pas assez Kurokami !

Sasuke regarda son fils encore une fois. Oui il pouvait bien faire un effort. Après tout, Naruto n'était pas n'importe qui et il avait déjà senti comme un instinct paternel en voyant Nowa la première fois. Il avait tout de suite su qui il était, même s'il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer. Poussant un faible soupir, il se posa une question tout haut :

- Qu'allons-nous faire de cette famille ?

- Moi je sais !

- Hn ?

- On reste tous les trois !

C'étaient les derniers mots qui avaient conclu leur pacte à tous les trois. Bien sûr, les villageois eurent du mal à accepter cette drôle de famille mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils étaient à trois et quand ça n'allait pas, les deux papas n'avaient qu'à regarder leur fils pour savoir qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision et qu'ils étaient heureux ainsi. Sasuke apprit à Nowaki à contrôler son sharingan ce qu'il réussit plutôt facilement sous le regard fier de son père tandis que Naruto devint ANBU tout comme son amant, avec toute fois une condition que Nowaki lui-même demanda à l'Hokage : ses parents ne devaient jamais partir l'un sans l'autre en mission. Pendant ce temps-là, l'enfant était choyé par sa grand-mère d'adoption. Et même si Sasuke et Naruto eurent du mal au début à se faire à leur sentiment, ils recommencèrent encore et encore à se prouver leur amour tendrement dans leur maison. D'ailleurs deux ans après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, ils accueillirent tous les trois un nouvel être dans la famille : une petite fille du nom de Yume.

Owari.

Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
